So She Dances
by Laura Schiller
Summary: A songfic featuring Zara and the twins, with lyrics by Josh Groban.


So She Dances

**So She Dances **  
By Laura Schiller

Series: The Faerie Path

Copyright: Frewin Jones and HarperCollins Publishing

A cloud of dancing golden curls. A sweep of sea-blue silk. Corin spotted her from far off, on the other side of the Great Hall, as he always did even in the thickest crowd. No other girl could toss back her head to laugh like that, an elegant movement, yet full of joyful abandon. She was dancing the Fine Companion with his twin brother Titus, joking and flirting with him at the same time. The sort of harmless teasing she gave to all her suitors. How could a shy, clumsy person such as Corin ever have a chance?

_A waltz when she walks in the room;  
she pulls back the hair from her face.  
She turns to the window _

_to sway in the moonlight -  
even her shadow has grace.  
_

He watched her from his spot by the buffet table, absently sipping a glass of wine, his eyes never leaving her form as she leaped, twirled and skipped her way through one sprightly dance after another. Her long flowing skirts swirled around her like sparkling blue waves in an endless whirlpool; jewels glittered on her white hand as she lifted it into the air. She was the spirit of the music incarnate, the soul of motion as she swept across the floor. Once, as the light of one of the hall's many candle flames touched her cheek, he saw something shining there which was not a gemstone. The beauty of the music and the dance had made her weep for joy.

_A waltz for the girl out of reach:  
She lifts her hands up to the sky.  
She moves with the music -  
The song is her lover -  
The melody's making her cry.  
_

Titus came to stand next to him and clapped him on the shoulder, nearly making him spill his wineglass. "What ho, brother! Skulking close by the victuals as ever? Come now! On such a night as this, even you should endeavor to be merry! Has not the Princess Tania returned to deliver us from the Long Twilight?"

Corin, as usual, paid no attention to his brother's chattering and continued watching Zara. In and out of sight she wove, joined in an intricate ring dance with her sisters Sancha, Cordelia and Rathina and their partners. It was like walking through a forest; one moment the sunbeam fell on you, the next it didn't.

_So she dances  
In and out _

_of the crowd _

_like a glance...  
This romance is,  
From afar, _

_calling me _

_silently...  
_

"Tell me, brother," Corin said quietly to Titus. "Do you truly care for Zara, or is this merely one of your foolish games? I warn you, if you trifle with her and hurt her, you will answer to me."

Titus, caught off-guard, blinked and gave a foolish little laugh. "Why so serious, my dear Corin?" he teased. "Anyone would think you had an eye to the maiden yourself."

"Tis nothing of the sort," Corin lied defensively, knowing his twin would goad him mercilessly for months if he admitted how he felt. "Merely a sort of cousinly protectiveness."

"If you say so. Well, in that case, I am free to answer yes." For a moment, Titus's face grew unusually serious. "Yes, I do...truly care for her. Are you satisfied?"

All Corin could do was nod, then take another sip of wine to disguise a sudden onslaught of misery.

_  
A waltz for the chance I should take -  
but how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams,  
her rhythm is my beating heart.  
_

Could he do it? Could he declare his love, knowing that it would bring unhappiness either way? If she accepted him, his brother's heart would be broken. If she rejected him...it hurt even to think about that. But at least he would have the consolation of seeing her happy with his beloved twin.

_  
I can't keep on watching forever...  
I'd give up this view just to tell her...  
_

"Corin!" Came a light, golden voice he knew better than his own. Zara rushed over to him and gave him a brief, impulsive hug. "How wonderful to see you! I was beginning to think you would not come! Titus, you rogue, why did you not tell me your brother was here?"

"I wanted to keep you all to myself, my lady," Titus responded smoothly, and Zara blushed and flapped her hand.

"Oh, the next dance begins! May I have the pleasure, my dear cousin?" She asked, offering her arm the way a man did and casting him a sparkling, mischievous smile.

"Always, my lady."

A friendly dance, but still – a chance to hold her close, to surround himself with the feel and scent of her. For the moment, it was more than enough.

_  
When I close my eyes, I can see:  
the spotlights are bright on you and me.  
We've got the floor  
and you're in my arms -  
How could I ask for more?_


End file.
